An American Rapunzel Story
by FlameDestara
Summary: Tangled AU Amelia has lived her whole life in the tower. Her "Mother" Arthur tells her that life outside the tower is dangerous. He tells her that she would never survive if she left the tower.


_" I am going to tell you a story...the story of how I died. But no worries it's no sad story. It is not even my own. The story is about a girl...named Amelia. _

_Long ago in a kingdom lived a fair, kind but intimidating king, named Berwald and a fair, beautiful queen named Tina._

 _For years they were plagued with the fact that the kingdom may never have a heir to the thrown. So they sought help._

 _Then suddenly the queen fell pregnant. The entire kindom rejoiced. The stoic king even smiled! There were many gifts that flooded the palace. And the people of the kingdom began placing bets on wether it would be a Prince or Princess that would be born._

 _Everyone was happy and all was well...until the queen fell ill. No one smiled. Everyone from all over the kingdom searched for something. Anthing! To restore the queens health." The king called in the greatest healers from all across the land. He even called in healers from the distant "Telas Kingdom" of the east._

 _The "Dragon Kingdom" held the best medicine in the land and were extremely secretive about their healing methods. But they were friends of theKingdom of Ekia" so they sent their best._

Atop a hill overlooking the dark ocean as it reflected the beautiful night sky a man wearing a dark hood has hunched over a basket covering a flower. This flower emitted a red and blue light and seemed to give off little silver stars. The man looks over the flower, checking if it has been disturbed since he last checked on it.

 _"Now you'll need to remember this strange figure for later."_

 _"Then they found the cure within a flower. It was known as the "Star Spangled Flower" for legend told that it could heal any sickness."_

Suddenly the man jumps and covers the flower with the basket as he hears voices approaching. But in his haste to hide his cloak knocks over the basket, revealing it to the eyes of the solders which were approaching. As the man hides in the bushes he watches helpless as he sees that the Soilders have found the flower.

"It's over here, Aru!" A young soilder called.

 _"But as I said the flower was said to heal any sickness but not much else was known of it...how I wish they knew why it was hidden."_

The solders begin the process of lifting the flower from the ground as the hooded man watches with horror.

 _"But the flower was taken to the queen and turned into a potion by the "Telas" healer/soilder, Yao._

 _And just like that the queen grew well again. She gave birth to a beautiful baby girl, Amelia. Whose eyes were the deepest blue and were said to hold stars within them and whose hair was as rich as a crimson rose. Which puzzeled and fascinated everyone instantly. On that day, the day she was born they let off blue and red fire works into the sky, those were also given to them by Yao, and they did this every 4th of July._

 _"For 2 years the royal family was never better the king began smiling more and the queen began visiting the kingdom orphanage with her dauhgter reading books to the children. Everything was perfect... until it happened."_

* * *

A young child about 2 years old with a crown of crimson hair atop her head was running around in the forest. Her family was having a picnic nearby and whilst her parents were busy she had run into the forest chasing a mint green Butterfly. _A giggling butterfly._

"Hey come back, Miss Butterfl-" The young girl was cut off as she had tripped and rolled down a hill into the river.

* * *

"Berwald, where is Amelia?

"..." With that the king tore into the forest, his queen hot on his tail as they both began shouting.

"AMELIA!? WHERE ARE YOU!?"

The guards finally noticing something was up ran after there king and queen.

As Amelia was being tossed and turned in the churning river she ended up hearing her parents call her name and began desperately screaming for her parents.

"MUMMY! PAPA! HELP ME!"

"AMELIA!? OH MY GOD! BERWALD WE HAVE TO GET HER!"

The king and queen jumped in to the water trying there best to get to her but the queen was wearing a dress that weighed her down severely and was beginning to drag her down. The king could not swim very far for he feared the water greatly and had never learned how to swim but he tried to get to his daughter anyway. His fatherly instincts pushing into overdrive.

"PAPA! HELP M-"

And with a final cry Amelia was dragged under the surface and was swept farther away.

"AMELIA!" The king roared before he just gave up swimming.

The gaurds having finally arrived dragged the king and queen from the water.

 _"When they arrived back to the kingdom they were cold and numb. They spoke to noone not even to their respective siblings or to their friends. They were numb and mute. There was no more laughter not even from the queen._

 _From that day forth the queen never wore dresses and had cut her platinum hair short. And the king spent his every spare moment swimming to get over his fear of the water and to make sure that no one he loves will ever be taken away by the water ever again._

 _The kingdom was never the same again. So every Fourth of July they let off fire works into the sky. They never found a body so the kingdom hoped. They hoped with all their might that the lost princess would return home..."_

* * *

The cloaked man was walking on the bank of a river. He was looking for herbs and spices, anything really that could make his cooking have a little more flavour. He would not stand for the other _Immortals_ saying his cooking was unbearable to eat. It was the highest slandered of cuisine in his opinion.

Then he heard it.

Whimpering.

He walked towards the whimpering carefully, he drew his magic book (in case he had to conjure a shielding spell) from his cloak as he turned the corner he saw the source of the whimpering.

A young child with long, crimson hair.

Carefully he dropped his basket on the ground and rush towards the child to check if it was breathing.

When he confirmed that the child (Who - by going off the dress she was wearing - was a girl) was ok he breathed a sigh of relief.

Quickly he scooped the girl up and rushed home. But as soon as he returned home to his tower he finally got a better look at her. He relised that this girl was the princess. The one that possessed the power of the "Star Spangled Flower". At that moment he knew what he would have to do.

He would make sure that that flower would never hurt anyone again.

 _"And that is how our story starts. Although I am not in it at the beginning I am extremely important. You think so too, da?"_

 **A/N**

 **If you want me to continue just drop a review :D**

 **Update/Friday the 2nd of October (To you Americans and such that would probably be 1st of October or the night of the 1st of October)**

 **Hi guys! I'm sorry I felt like I needed to come back and edit some things ^-^' But don't worry I am working on chapter two!**

 **Anyway until next time Ciao, Ciao~**


End file.
